1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a fluid dispensing apparatus and method, and, in particular, the invention relates to an aerosol type spray dispensing apparatus and method comprising a housing with an open-sided chamber and having a cantilever beam or lever with passage means and having actuating means operable by hand within ther chamber to actuate an aerosol type container located outside the chamber to dispense a spray into the chamber either onto the hands of the person actuating the beam or lever or onto an object held by the person actuating the beam or lever.
2. Description of the Relative Art
A prior art dispensing apparatus is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,664, issued July 8, 1986 in the name of Jerry F. Hamlin who is also the inventor of this application.
The prior art dispensing apparatus includes a housing having a fully closed chamber for storing paper to be impregnated with a substance, and includes a cantilever beam mounted outside the housing and having passage means for passage of the substance from an outside aerosol container to the chamber.
One problem with the prior art dispensing apparatus is that it is not suitable for use in spraying the hands of a person.